1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens module, and more particularly to a micro-lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with progress of technology, various portable electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, tablet computers, etc. are generally equipped with a micro camera lens to facilitate users taking pictures in daily life. Thanks to the continuous improvement in performance and the declining in price, the camera function has become a basic function of the portable electronic products.
Generally speaking, a micro-lens module for photographing is required to provide a high imaging quality and a miniaturized size to satisfy the market demand. The current micro-lens module in the market has different structure designs in accordance with the requirement of pixel number. For example, the current micro-lens module usually includes one to five optical elements and has different structure designs. On the other hand, different manufacturing methods conducted on the lens also result in different structure designs. According to the manufacturing methods, the type of the lens can usually be categorized into an aspheric lens, a spherical glass lens, an aspheric glass lens, and a complex lens. The micro-lens module having the foregoing categorized lenses usually includes independent aperture stops and infrared rays cut (IR-CUT) films based on the structure design of the optical elements. Independent aperture stops are also applied for eliminating the stray light caused by the various optical components.
However, a better micro-lens module including complex optical elements suitable for more than one million pixels application with a good imaging quality and a miniaturized size is still looking for further development.